This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose to determine the satiety value of 0, 25, and 50 grams of 2 resistant starches in healthy human subjects. Additionally, we will measure the glycemic and insulinemic response after consumption of each treatment. Gut hormones will also be measured after consumption of the resistant starches.